I DONT LIKE YOUR GRLFREIND!
by MetalHEADxXXXXx
Summary: tittel say it all Oneshot and Humenized


Victoras POV

We all were at the fair I was looking for fin and his reached GF Marcilen. By "we all" I mean my band the fire kingdom. Im lead singer and my stage name is Flame Princess.I was up after my Enimey Princess bubbel gumm. Also stage name . She steels everything I like!She even ripped off my band name and stage name just because she thinks shes all that because her dadys is rich! Shes even trying o steel the love of my life finn away from marcilen!IM DOING THAT!She was finaly done with her non-origanel song Californa girls in her pink fluffy dress that looked like bubbel gumm and her powder puff pink hair."So we are candy kingdom and we are done vote for us!Chow chow bella!" there wasnt even that much applause."Beat that emo punk!" "Oh I will!How do you like your hair?" a cuppel moths ago I put pink hair die in her shampoo and condish. It was only fair!She did something even worse...she put ornge food die in my sope and firey red hair die in my shampoo and condishiner!Im still oregey!"Its not strawberry blonde but it still attracts the boys like your preshiouse finn." my face steamed up with anger."Nice tiara .Did you have an acident with the glue and jems?" my tiara was a Violet jem attached to my forhead."Unlike your rincy dink littel old doller store Jem my tiara was hand crafted with real dimonds. See this Emraled one?it came from a pond in Africa." I hated the way she said Africa. Instead of saying it like a normal person would she would pernonce it **af-reecka ** .I flicked the tiara off her head."Well we have Orignatality!Unlike your stupied song sung by katy parry!" She pushed me back I rasied my fist to punch her in the face she is so lucky my kid brother was there to stop me."Woh there Vanessa!You know what the music teacher said!" I sighed "Fight with your lyrics...not your fist." I looked back at my 11 year old brother Nicolos but stage named flambo.I ruffeled his hair and he went back to drums." Thats lame you let the music teacher giv you advise?" her hole band started to laph at me."Well at lest he's a good person!Other then you!You lip singing hoe!" befor she could even say sometghing smart back I went out on stage. Why dose everybody think they can bully me because Im 13 and in my sinor year of high school? "Um we are the fire kindom.I am flame Princess and I will be singing a song I wrote. " I saw finn in the front row kissing his gf "Finn song gose dircly to you." he looked up to me.

** Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
I know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend**

He looked surpriesed.I smiled a deviouse smile that told him it was not over.I looked at is she ever pissed.

**You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about you all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright (alright, alright, alright)?**

I ran up to him.

** pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And Hell Yeah  
I'm the motherfucking princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right**

He knows Im right.

**She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!**

I got even closer to him by steping down on one of the stage steps in the front of the stage.

**Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend**

I jumped right off the stage infront of him still playing my gutair.

**I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again (again, again, again)  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again (and again, and again, and again!)**

**?Cause she's like so whatever  
And she could do so much better  
I think we  
should get together now  
And that's what everybody's talking about**

Hey,  
hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need  
a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend

Hey, hey,  
you, you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a  
secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend

Oh, in a  
second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Woo, 'cause I can, ?cause I can do  
it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
Hey, she's so  
stupid, just what the fuck were you thinking?

In a second you'll be wrapped around  
my finger  
'Cause I can, ?cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so  
when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid, just what the fuck were you  
thinking?

Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no  
way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your  
girlfriend  
No way, no way

Hey, hey, I know that you like me  
No way,  
no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, I want to be your  
girlfriend  
No way, no way, no way, no way

I wrapped around his neak and kissed him. Yes hes finaly means hes mine!"Hey you cant do this hes my boyfreind!" I turned to Marcilen."SUCK IT BITCH!" I punched her in the face. The truth was that Bonnibell saw how much I liked finn so she set him up with the first person she saw. Marcilen the quit gothic one who love to get into trubbel. Because that he was depressed and would have tooken out anyone after his breakup with her."Hey finn?" "What" he asked.I grabed a hold of his coller and started to makeout with him. This is the start to my new happiy ever after.


End file.
